


DaveSport Oneshot

by MysteryMuffinz



Category: Dayshift At freddys, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Dave Miller being oblivious, Dave stop stalking Sportsy, Dayshift at Freddy's Fangame, Gay, Jack is short, Phoney is sick of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMuffinz/pseuds/MysteryMuffinz
Summary: Dave is being oblivious, and perverted in some waysSportsy is shortsy (yeah yeah canon height isn't that much of a difference but... Short Jack is yes.)Phoney ships them hard, and he's sick of them flirting with eachother without even realizing it.Hurry up and kiss alreadyI like to think Henry is, gone? It's kinda like if it was an actual happy ending to dsaf 3.. "happy ending" but how the flipside is the pizzeria that is what is happening and they just decide to keep it going for the souls of the children (even if it brings bad memories? Idk, idk where I'm going with this. I'm just as confused as you are.) Oh, and JACK FREAKING JOINS THEM CAUSE AHHHHHH
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller/Jack Kennedy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Third Person

"Sportsy!" Dave said, opening the door to the safe room.

"Hey." Jack was seated on the floor looking at his Golden Bear suit.

"We should go to Vegas this weekend aye?" Dave laid a hand on Old Sport's shoulder.

"Mm" Jack seemed uninterested.

"You gotta give me an answer that has words in it, I don't know what 'mm' means" he sat down next to Jack.

"It means I don't care." He was in a mood and didn't want to be bothered.

"Aww come on Sportsy what's the matter?" Dave scooted closer to him.

"Nothing." There was clearly something wrong.

"Hmm, did Phoney hurt you?" Dave was now in front of Jack's face, "I swear I'll beat his phone ass."

"HHBhH?!" Jack fell backwards at the sudden movement of Dave being in front of him and so close to his face.

"How did I scare you?" Dave got up and gave Jack his hand, Jack just stared at it, "Do you have a fever or something Old Sport? Your face is red rather than orange."

"I'm fine." Jack got up dusting his pants off, Dave stared into Jack's eyes causing him to almost fall again.

"Jesus Sportsy what's wrong with you today? You sure you don't have a fever?"

Jack looked back at him holding his breath "I’m fine." 

"Seems like you're in a mood." Dave chuckled, Jack just glared at Dave.

"Wanna go annoy phoney? To brighten your mood? Or want to ditch work and-" 

"Dave! I said I was fine!" Jack had mumbled something inaudible afterwards.

"Alright alright, still doesn't explain why you're red though" 

"Dave you're an idiot" Jack turned around to walk towards the door but Dave suddenly grabbed Jack and picked him up bridal style, "Wha?"

"Dave put me down!" He tried squirming.

"But you're sick, and I don't want you to walk" Dave walked towards the door.

"Nonononono! Put me down now before I- I kick you!" Jack's face was as red as a tomato by now.

"Sportsy you're heating up even more, I'll bring you home okay?" Dave smiled.

"Dave wait put me down! Customers will give us weird looks and you don't even know where I live!!"

"Oh yes I do" Dave put him down but kneeled, "Get on my back at least." 

"What no- that's not any better" Jack did feel a little dizzy but that was from being so flustered, he'd never admit it but it was true.

"It'll make it less strange though, and it'll make it look less like we're dating or worse, married" Dave chuckled, "Now get on my back." 

"... I hate you!" Jack ran out.

"Huh? What did I do?" The oblivious idiot stood up.

Jack's POV

"That jerk! He's so dumb!" He was on the verge of tears, "How could he say that to me, he's so stupid, I hate him" Jack walked to the back office.

"Hey uh, Mr. Cawthon" Jack walked in looking uncomfortable and red in the face.

"Yes Employee." Mr. Cawthon looked up from his computer.

"C-can I take the rest of the day off, I'm not feeling too well" he was fidgeting with his fingers.

"Why, Employee. It's the middle of the day, we need you." 

"I uh, I have a fever.." Jack looked away.

Mr. Cawthon got up and quickly slapped his hand on Jack's forehead.

"Erm..." Jack felt embarrassed and burned up even more.

"You are burning up quite a bit. Whatever, just go home, I'll get Jimbo to wear the suit." He went and sat down again.

"Th-thank you."

"Mhm " 

Jack left the building to go home.

Dave's POV

Dave watched Jack leave the building, he went to Phoney to question it.

"Hey Phoney why'd Old Sport over there leave." He stood in the doorway.

"Oh for god's sake. He went home with a fever."

"I knew it! He lied to me, saying that he was fine. That little-.".

Phoney sighed. He was so sick of their unrequited love.

Dave left the room and followed Jack home.

Jack's POV

Jack walked up the steps and unlocked his door, he dropped his bag on the floor and flung his shoes off. 

He walked upstairs, and felt a slight breeze, the window was open, "I could've sworn I closed that.." Jack closed it then turned back to his bedroom door, it was slightly open, "Could've sworn I shut that too. I always do." He stepped in.

"DAVE?!"

"Hey Sportsy!" 

"The fuck are you doing in MY HOUSE!?" Jack reddened even more, the sight of Dave on his bed.

"HE'S LEAVING HIS SCENT ON MY BED!!!"

"Oh my god Old Sport why are you so sick!" Dave quickly got up, picked Sportsy up and threw him onto Jack’s bed "You need rest right now!" Once again, Jack had gotten more red. Dave panicked even further, Dave ran to the bathroom and shuffled the medicine cabinet, "Ah, found it!" He pulled Buckley's out and poured the right amount into the cup and handed it to Sportsy. "Take it!"

"Nonono it's fine! I don't need it, I think I just need to sleep!" 

"This'll help you sleep though!" Dave shoved it closer to Sportsy's face.

"It tastes DISGUSTING though, I don't want it!" Jack faced the other way.

"I can get you water." Dave set it down and got up.

"No no it's alright! I-i'll take it.." Jack picked up the cup and downed it in one go, he shivered from the disgusting taste of the medicine.

"I'll get you soup okay? And a wet cloth!"

"Seriously Dave, it's alright I'm fine!"

"You said that last time and look at you, all sick."

"Dave, please it's fine."

"No." Before Jack could say anything, Dave left the room and went downstairs to make Jack soup. A few minutes later he came back with a bowl and a wet cloth in his hand. He laid the cloth on his head while Jack ate the soup.

"Wow, never knew you could cook" Jack smiled, his one front tooth missing. Dave's heart fluttered, he didn't know what that feeling was so he ignored it and smiled back. 

Sportsy had gotten even more red when Dave had smiled at him, "Old Sport! The medicine isn't working, you should go to sleep."

Jack had stared down at his bowl of soup, there was an awkward silence between them.

"Sportsy?"

"Look, Dave?" Sportsy looked up at him, he had tears in his eyes, "I- I can't keep lying to you like this.."

"What do you mean?" Dave sat down on the bed next to him.

"I'm not actually sick, it's just.. I-" Jack stopped, he took a shaky breath, "I'm red and all of this stuff because, I- oh god." 

"You're not actually sick?" Dave questioned and scooted closer to Jack and removed the cloth off of his head.

"Y-y know what? Yeah I am sick and I-I feel like I'm about to throw u-up" He got up and quickly went to the bathroom, Dave followed behind. Jack kneeled in front of the toilet, he had been sobbing by now and Dave was behind him rubbing his back. "I-im sorry.”

"Shhhh, it's okay" He kneeled down to be beside him, continuing to rub Jack's back.

Jack seemed to be sitting there for hours.

"I can't just sit here forever" Jack looked back at Dave.

"I can get blankets and pillows we can sleep here" Dave joked, it had made Sportsy laugh but he immediately turned back to the toilet when he did, "Oh no, I'm sorry did I make it worse?" Dave didn't know what was going on but his heart ached from seeing his Sportsy like that.

"Wait what was he saying, and what did he mean by 'His Sportsy' was he catching feelings for him? No way."

After a while Jack had laid down on Dave's lap while he had played with Jack’s hair.

"Why are we still in here?" Dave looked down at Jack, he was too tired to be flustered.

"Because, the comfort of the toilet being right there makes me content" Jack looked up into Dave's eyes.

"The toilet. Comforts you?" He smiled.

"Oh my goodness, shut up Dave" Jack had also smiled.

"God that beautiful smile, and the one tooth missing is the most adorable thing I've ever seen, his lips looked so soft. Wait what are you saying Dave. Stop it."

Dave leaned in closer.

Jack shot up, causing them to hit each other's head.

"JESUS, FUCK! SPORSTY!" They both held their heads, "WHY'D YOU DO THAT?"

"S-sorry you just got really close and it startled me.." Jack's face was red now.

"Wait a second, your face is red but it's ‘cause I got close to you.."

Jack slowly turned to face him, horrified. He tried to hide it but it just ended up with him smiling with gritted teeth.

"Sportsy, you're not actually sick are you." Dave stood up, and Jack did the same.

"I- I don't know what you mean-" Jack backed away.

"Sportsy. Are you in love with me?" Dave stepped closer.

"Wh-what hahahah, don't be silly Dave!" Jack eventually hit the wall.

"Sportsy, I need you to tell the truth" He grabbed Jack's hand.

"D-dave I-" Jack had tears in his eyes again.

"Please Sportsy" Dave grabbed his waist.

"Dave please s-st-" Jack was interrupted by Dave hugging him, "Dave?"

"Please don't cry, how about you go to sleep okay?" Dave put his hands on Jack's shoulders.

"R-right okay" Jack walked out of the bathroom, crawled into his bed and layed down.

"You're not gonna change?" Dave sat down on the bed.

"No, I'm too tired."

"Alright, I'll leave you be. Goodnight Sportsy." He got up.

"Are you staying here?" Jack sat up again.

"Yeah I guess, I don't have anywhere else to go." 

"What? You don't have a home?"

"You could say that."

"Oh my god Dave." 

"What? We work at a Fazbender's place where we don't actually get money. What did you expect?" Dave chuckled.

"For you to at least have an apartment or something?"

"Oh well, no I don't have an apartment."

"Where do you stay then?"

"Usually the restaurant" Dave smiled awkwardly.

"Why don't you just stay here for a while?" Jack smiled.

"You'd let me?" 

"Of course!" 

"Thank you, Jack."

"Oh my god he called me Jack."

"No problem, although I have no place for you to sleep.."

"That's alright, i'll sleep on the couch!"

"No no no! Sleep in my bed, I can sleep on the couch okay?" Jack started to get up.

"No, it's your bed!"

"Then sleep in it with me-" Jack paused.

"Oh god why did I say that."

"Would that be awkward?" Dave stepped forwards, closer to the bed.

"Erm, n-not for me.." 

"Jesus what are you saying Jack. Of course it's awkward for you. I mean I'm totally head over heels for him!"

"Well if you don't mind then I don't mind either" Dave walked to the other side of the bed, "Can't really change so" Dave turned the lights off, then crawled into the bed, laying next to Jack.

"Okay okay, calm down Jack. He's just sleeping next to you, nothing more. Other than his scents gonna be there, I can't ever wash these sheets again. WHAT THE FUCK JACK!"

"G'night Sportsy"

"Goodnight"

It must've been hours before Jack could fall asleep, he couldn't get over the fact that the love of his life was sleeping right next to him.

*Beep beep beep be-*

"Dave get up, it's time to go to work" He shook Dave.

"Nnnnnooooo" Dave slapped Jack's hand and turned the other way, "Five more minutes."

"You're gonna be late then."

"Who cares, it's not like Phoney can do anything about it."

"That doesn't mean we can be late!" 

"Fiiiiine" Dave sat up, his jaw dropped.

"Oh no he's hot!"

"W-what?"

"Huh? What?" Dave wiped drool off his chin

"Why were you staring at me like that?"

"No clue" Dave got up.

"Go take a shower"

"Okay" Dave left the room.

"What the hell what- h-he just slept next to me oh god oh god oh god what do I do! Okay calm down Jack, just act like normal, just us two best friends having a sleepover? Yeah, that's all it was!" 

Dave got out of the bathroom, his bottom half had barely been covered by a towel, he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Dave what the- put some clothes on!" Jack quickly looked away.

"I don't have any Old Sport. Besides the ones that smell." 

"Jesus! You're lucky I have a uniform that's too big for me." Jack opened his closet and pulled it out, "now take it and put it on now!" 

"You like what you see?" Dave took the uniform.

"No I don't! Now go!" He shoved Dave back into the bathroom.

“Okay, okay” He closed the door and got changed, he opened the door once he was done. Sportsy was sitting on the bed reading something, “done. Now are you gonna shower too?”

“Mhm” Jack put the book down and stood up.

“We could’ve showered together. To ‘save water’” Dave winked. 

“DAVE!” Jack punched Dave in the stomach.

“Ow! What did I do to deserve that?!” Dave held his stomach in pain.

“You’re so annoying.” Jack walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

“Heh, you’re so cute when you’re angry.”

“I HEARD THAT!”

“Good.”

“I’M GONNA MUDER YOU!”

Dave picked up the book that Jack was reading, “Didn't think Sportsy was the kind who read books.” Dave sat down on the bed. After a few minutes Dave got impatient. “Sportsy are you almost done?” Dave knocked on the door.

“What the hell. Dave it’s been like four minutes! Just wait.”

“I’m gonna come in then!”

“DAVE! NO-:


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportsy and Dave being gay-

“Why would you do that.” They were walking to the pizzeria.

“Because why not?”

“Because I was NAKED Dave. How stupid are you?”

“I couldn’t resist, plus it was worth it” Dave winked.

“Oh my god.” Sportsy’s face was red. 

“And you’re blushing. It must mean you’re in love with me!” 

“Shut up.”

“Well, I love you.”

Jack looked a Dave and stopped, “What?”

“You heard me.” Dave stopped and looked at him as well, “I love you!”

“Don’t joke around like that.” 

“This isn’t a joke, I do love you Sportsy.”

“Psh.” Jack continued walking.

“Seriously Old Sport!” Dave followed after him.

“I can’t take you seriously.”

“I know but this time it isn’t any joke!” Dave grabbed Jack’s hand.

“What the- what are you doing?”

“Holding your hand, duh.”

“But why?”

“Didn’t I just tell you? It’s because I love you.”

Jack sighed but didn’t pull his hand away. Dav smiled at him. They arrived at the pizzeria and went inside.

“Hello Mr, Cawthon.” Jack let go of Dave’s hand.

You couldn’t see Phoney’s face but you could tell he was pissed. His arms were crossed and he was tapping his foot, “Dave. I excused Employee, but you? No. Where did you go.”

“Oh chill, Phoney. I was making sure Sporty was alright.”

“I needed you to do stuff for me. Go to my office.” Dave sighed and walked that way, “good to see that you’re feeling better, Employee” Jack smiled at him before walking away.

“What do you want, Phoney?”

“You were holding hands when you came in.”

“And?”

“Nevermind. I have a list of things for you to do. Here.” Phoney handed them to Dave.

“Fine.”

The saferoom door opened.

“Hey dave” Jack turned around.

“Mmm.”

“What’s wrong?” Jack walked up to Dave, Dave draped his arms over Jack ‘hugging’ him.

“Phoney gave me this huge list of things I have to do. Why doesn’t he just do it himself!?” Dave stopped hugging Jack and showed him the list.

“I can help you?”

“Are you sure, Sportsy?”

“Yeah just give me something to do on the list.” He patted Dave’s head, standing on this tippy toes to reach.

“I’m supposed to sweep the safe room, clean the ball pit” Dave made a gagging motion, “fix our suits a little, and a whole bunch of other crap.”

“I can sweep in here.”

“Yeah sure.”

“Okay great!” Jack grabbed the broom.

“Thanks, Sportsy.”

“Finally, everything is done.” Jack put the broom down.

“And the shift is over!”

“Cool, let’s go then!” Jack opened the safe room door.

“Wait, Sportsy? 

“Yes, Dave?” Jack turned around to face him.

Dave grabbed Jack’s cheek and leaned in, as if he was about to kiss him, but stopped right as they were about to touch lips. They stared into each other’s eyes, Jack frozen and red-faced.

“D-Dave?”

“Yes?”

“What are you doing- MphHhH!”

Dave put his hand over Jack’s mouth.

“Shhh, just let me.”

Jack pulled Dave’s hand off his mouth, “Woah, Woah wait! What are you doing?!”

“I was gonna hold you.”

“Wh-what why?” Jack stepped backward but Dave grabbed him again and pulled him forward.

“Because you’re adorable and I just can’t resist you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Dave”

“Oh come on Sportsy, why won’t you let me do these things?” Dave lifted Jack’s chin.

“What would make you shut up?” Jack avoided eye contact.

“Kissing me,” Dave smirked.

“Sure” Jack smirked back.

“Wait what? Really?” Dave’s eyes widened

Jack leaned in, they were an inch apart, not even...

“What the hecking heck is going on here?” Phone Guy walked into the safe room.

“Erm”

“Uhhhh”

Thye both didn’t know what to say, not to mention their faces were more red than red.

“Woah! Look at the time! I better get going I have… things to do” Jack looked down at his wrist, no watch there, but pretending there was.

“Like what.” Mr, Cawthon wasn’t impressed.

“Uhhh, y’ know things!!”

“Right”

“Yeah, cya!” Jack tried to slip past Mr. Cawthon but he blocked JAck with his arm and pushed him back.

There was an awkward silence, Mr, Cawthon just switching between Dave and Jack, his head moved slightly as he switched.

“Alright. I’m done. Goodbye.” Mr, Cawthon turned around and walked out, both Dave and Jack let out a sigh of relief once the door shut.

“So about that kiss.” Dave wriggled his eyebrows

“No.” Jack opened the safe room door and walked out.


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportsy and Dave being even more gay-

Dave being the stalker he was, followed Sportsy home. Jack knew, just wasn’t in the mood to care.

As soon as Jack reached his house he immediately went up to his bed and flopped onto it. He quickly remembered that Dace was stalking him and locked his window. 

Jack had sworn he heard the front door open but he locked it, and he was pretty tired so he just ignored it.

“Oh, Sportsyyyy!” Jack heard Dave call out his name.

“Oh god no.” Dave was standing in the doorway to Jack’s bedroom.

“Hello there, Old Sport!” 

Jack grumbled in response.

“What’s wrong?” annndd, Dave who was now laying next to Jack.

“Hbbshahsh.” Jack’s face was shoved into the pillow. 

“I don’t speak hshfhsh, Sportsy. I need English.” Dave turned Jack’s face to him.

“I’m tired, let me sleep.” Jack turned back.

“Awww.” Dave rolled over and now was completely on-top of Jack. 

“Ahh, what are you doing?” Jack lifted his head off the pillow.

“I’m laying on you!”

“I see that.” Jack rolled his eyes, “why are you laying on me.”

“Because I don’t want you to sleep, Sportsy.” 

“But I’m tired” Jack dragged the last two letters.

“I’ll let you sleep if you kiss me.”

Jack remained silent for a few seconds, “Why do you want me to kiss you so badly Dave?”

“Mmm, ‘cause I want you to.”

“Get off, then I’ll kiss you.”

Dave immediately moved, “Gimme!”

Jack kissed Dave’s cheek, “There, now let me sleep.”

“What- HEY! I want an actual kiss! On the lips!”

“You didn’t specify, I kissed your cheek. So let me sleep.”

“Well, now I won’t let you sleep until you kiss me on the lips for… fifteen seconds!

Jack just stared at Dave blankly, until Dave leaned in.

“Wh-” Jack quickly pushed Dave away.

“What was that for?!”

“Oh I just felt sick, I don’t want to give it to you!” That was a blatant lie.

“But you’re always sick? I think you need to go to the doctors or something.” Dave put his hand to Jack’s forehead.

“Oh no no! It’s fine, it’s just ‘cause I’ve overworked myself!” Jack took Dave’s hand and held them in his own.

“Then you should take tomorrow off, that’s not healthy Sportsy. If you’re overworked then I won’t make you kiss me to sleep. You should sleep now okay?” Dave smiled at him but Jack looked away instantly, he was blushing profusely.

“Thank you.” Jack’s words were muffled from him hiding his face.

Dave scooted closer to Jack, wrapping his arms around him. Jack flinched at the sudden movement but soon turned and snuggled into Dave’s chest. 

Jack quickly fell asleep, and Dave soon did too, both cuddling each other.

“Dave.” Jack poked him, “Dave?” He poked Dave again but harder. “Dave!” He shook him then sighed. 

Jack jumped ontop of Dave in an attempt to wake him up. It worked.

“What the- Sportsy?” Dave opened his eyes to see Jack sitting on top of him.

“We’re gonna be late!”

“I thought you were taking the day off?”

“I don’t need to, now hurry up!” Jack dragged Dave out of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I was bored, there aren't many DaveSport fanfics anywhere and I wanted to write my own, it's my first time posting on here soooo, hope you liked it


End file.
